For You
by wearingrosecoloredglasses
Summary: Rose drags Scorpius out of bed in the middle of the night for no apparent reason to watch a movie. Is this the right time for Scorpius to tell her that he is forever and always hers?


**Hi! I haven't written in such a long time! This is inspired by a dream that I had last night but sadly, I only remember one part of it so I thought I'd turn it into a story. Thanks for reading! I hope you review, that would awesome!**

* * *

><p>"Rose, where in the world are you taking me?" I said while she was currently dragging me down a long, dark, narrow passage way.<p>

"You'll see!" She whispered back at me in the darkness.

"Rose Molly Weasley you better tell me right now why you woke me up at 1:00 am in the morning and practically assaulted me out of bed."

She stopped and sighed.

"Fine. We're going to watch a movie!"

Then she grabbed my wrist again and walked.

"A movie? What in Merlin's name is a movie?"

We reached the end and she swung the wall open. We jumped out and landed in-

"The Hog's Head. Dad told me this was illegal to go to through that tunnel."

"Well, technically, yeah. But Aberforth is old and he likes company. He told me and my family that it's always open to us and anyone we trust."

I chuckled at her.

"You trust me?"

"Of course! That's a ridiculous question Scorpius."

"So then what are we doing here. I'm not up for chit chat with an old guy at 1:00 am."

She threw her head back and laughed her beautiful laugh.

I never admitted it to anyone, (Although I think Albus knows) but I love Rose... She's the only person in this world that can drag me out of bed at some ungodly hour and I wouldn't care. The only thing holding me back is her father and the fact that I she's my best friend. I couldn't risk losing that.

"No, we are not going to do that; I just needed a safe place to Apparate to muggle London."

"MUGGLE LONDON?" I screamed before she grabbed my arm and we Disapparated.

* * *

><p>"Two tickets to whatever is playing please!"<p>

Rose said to the groggy man behind the glass screen. He looked me suspiciously; maybe because I was standing like a statue behind cheery Rose. Maybe it's because I am in a place where I don't know at 1:00 am. Hmmm ya. Maybe.

"Rose please tell me what a movie is or I swear I am Apparating back right now."

"A movie is like a picture in the wizarding world. Only, it doesn't just keep repeating the same frame. It has many different ones which make up a story."

I looked at her, not understanding a word she had said.

She rolled her eyes at me.

"Whatever, you'll see."

* * *

><p>Turns out the movie was a modern version is <em>Romeo and Juliet<em>, a play I despise very much.

"Ugh here comes the most retarded part of the story." I groaned.

"Shut up Scorp! The whole thing is amazing!"

"Nuh uh! She just lets Romeo get exiled and cry over it and beg for him when she could've run away with him!"

"But she was torn with her emotions because he did kill her cousin!"

"But she still decided to spend her wedding night with him which obviously means she still loves him that much even though he murdered her cousin!"

"Fine. You win that. I agree, she is a bit of a dtiz but that doesn't mean that she's stupid."

"No, you're right. So is Romeo."

"Pray tell, why is he in fault too?"

I leaned in a bit closer.

"If I loved someone that much, I would never let her go. Knowing about the families, I would've ran away as soon as we got married. And we wouldn't look back."

She leaned in even closer and whispered,

"Is there someone you would do that for Scorpius?"

For once, I ignored my insecurities about how this could possibly end. All I knew, is that at that moment, I just wanted her to know that I'd be the one.

I gently played with one of her fiery ringlets and then I put her hand in mine and brought it up to my lips. I kissed it and then looked up at her again.

"Rose, I would do that for you. I would run away with you and I promise, I will never,_ ever_, let you go. If you want to be mine, I'm yours."

She pressed her forehead against mine, closing the space between us even further. Her eyes gleaming in the dark movie theater.

"I agree. Juliet was stupid. I would run away with you Scorpius. Just promise you won't let me go."

"_Never_" I whispered into her ear before I kissed her, and the screen displayed the words,

_The End_

* * *

><p><strong>Bien? Mal? (Major props to people who can speak French. Because I can't.)<strong>

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it(: I might put this chapter in a longer fic that I have an idea for. But I'm not sure yet! Let me know if you want to read more!**

**Love you all!**

**Yours Truly,**

**Anonymous **


End file.
